The Ladies of War
by MorganRay
Summary: A secret malice grows, and the Warlords are caught in its trap, and forsake their armors to save them. Will the new bears fall to evil? Can the Ronins help them before time runs out?
1. The Netherworld

The Ladies of War

Prologue

No sun seeped through an impenetrable layer of thick, gray sky. Once there was light, sky, and growth, where a barren wasteland now spread. Gray, ashy earth stretched as far as one mortal eye could see or for an entire day a sparrow might fly.

Ruinous craters sunk into the earth, dark splotches stained the ash, and crumbled ruins lay scattered across the plains. No water washed across the parched land, and a thick shadow cloud hung over the earth. Only a quiet dojo sat in the middle of the desolation of countless millennia. A small, green tiled roof outlined the building that huddled at the edge of a huge heap of rubble. The old, crumbled remains appeared a hundred times larger than the only building that contained life in the gray world. The skeletal stones, once part of a great palace, lay lifeless beside the breathing dojo.

The Netherworld might have been a lovely place, but none in the little dojo remembered such a time. For all, this wasn't their world, but they'd come, by choice or force, and now, they stayed. Some stayed because their physical bodies became mutated, and unrecognizable as containing a soul. Three stayed, however, because they'd helped mutate the others. They were too old, not physically inadequate, for the mortal world. Their mortal world died centuries ago.

In the still, gloomy morning, Dais mused over this, staring out his little window into the hazy sky. Was this his purgatory? Was he meant to guard the gate Talpa had used to the mortal world until the end of time? Was he to pay penitence for ruining countless lives?

Maybe so, but he knew he'd do it, never saying a word in complaint. However, sleep escaped him, and the atmosphere seemed thicker than usual. He rose in his silken robe, quietly making his way to the front of the dojo. He sat on the cherry wood porch steps, perceiving the silver shimmer in the misty morning. He thought it odd, how nothing grew or bloomed, but warm winds still blew from the West, summer in their breath. Yes, the seasons still came and went in the Netherworld.

"Did sleep escape you, too?" Dais turned his pale face to the bright purple plumage. He gave a half smile. How bitter sweet to see Arielle, when he was so haunted by his past deeds. The brilliant harpy, whose plumage was a mix of several complimenting shades of purple, had been one of his best mutations. Anubis complimented him on his 'superb' job once, after he'd seen Arielle. He'd quite liked her silver talons and beak, and how Dais 'perfected' her from her simple human form.

"I feel unsettled." Arielle nodded, and reflected Dais's feelings. Another pair of footsteps quietly tread upon the dojo floor. Deep eyes, framed by thick, rugged, navy hair stared at the unlikely pair. Kale personally thought it unhealthy to socialize with the creatures. He knew what he'd done, but he couldn't change it. It only unsettled him more to think on it.

"Don't be." Kale towered over Dais and Arielle while they both sat. "The portal gleams a lovely silver this morning. The air is warm Dais. It is your summer."

"A bleak, gray summer." Dais responded dryly. Kale's deep-throated laugh echoed across the drowsy dojo.

"It's good the seasons still come." Kale strode out into the mist, a smirk on his face. He stared back at the melancholy pair. Pity, mourning, and meditating about fate and the past were a waste of his time.

The chilly autumn is next to come, Sekhmet let a smile stretch across his pasty face. From a window, he saw Kale's outline in the mist. He'd be up long before Dais walked outside. He'd heard both he and Arielle leave the dojo. Yet, he remained.

She dwelt on his mind. Kayura's dark eyes, her pity and penitence surpassing any Dais or any of the three ever felt. She'd gone away. She'd abandoned them, leaving this Netherworld for the mortal realm. She missed the sun, the rain, and the sky that illuminated the mortal world. Had she asked them to go?

No, she told them to watch the gate. She feared some one still might try to use it. Who? Talpa was dead, but Sekhmet felt the gravity of her orders. He'd protested the longest to go back. She'd looked at him with her piercing midnight-blue eyes. Yes, she feared something.

Sekhmet rose, walking towards the dojo porch. Dais and Arielle turned to their shorter friend. He'd taken up leadership and management of the dojo since Kayura's departure. This was the little colony of mortals, or half mortals, or people who at least were mortal at one time, left in the Netherworld. They were an island of something, if not entirely good, at least not demonic.

"Evil can't last here forever," Sekhmet looked out over the ashy plains. He stared at his two companions. Evil couldn't last forever.

"I don't think the Netherworld will ever be pure again." Dais replied solemnly. Kale chuckled heartily to this. Sekhmet looked between the pair, but a gleam caught his eye. No, the silver reflected the light of the portal, but itself wasn't the portal.

In a fatal moment, Kale lay on his side, groaning in pain. Dais rose, startled, as the shaded figure thrashed out at Kale.

"Snake Fang Strike!" Sekhmet downed his armor, racing from behind Dais, dislodging the attacker from Kale.

"It can't be!" Sekhmet screamed, gazing into those deep, midnight-blue eyes. The lanky warrior clad in ornate black leather and silver armor struck him with one of her swords. Sekhmet didn't believe his eyes, as the long, navy hair flowed effortlessly behind her back.

"I got her!" Kale, now clad in full armor, charged the maiden. "Black Lightening Slash!" She moved effortlessly, striking him across the back. Kale gagged, falling on the ground. She turned her malicious gaze on Sekhmet, who prepared to fight her.

"Take off your armors! Arielle, get out of here!" Dais screamed from the porch. An evil grew a, great shadow of darkness spread across his mind. Some one lurked beyond their sight, and he felt a great evil coming, effortlessly sliding in the mist towards them.

Arielle flew, swift and true, into the portal. Dais chucked in his kanji. He felt the connection break between himself and his armor. Sekhmet paused, and fell, blood dripping from his left cheek.

The two companions met eyes. Sekhmet took his armor off, abandoning it to the glimmering portal. "Kale!" Sekhmet pleaded to his friend, still clad in full armor. He stared at Sekhmet, and then at the female warrior, ready to strike him. In an instant, Kale removed his armor, throwing it straight and true through the portal.

The silver blade struck his bare shoulder. He gasped, blood seeping out of the deep wound. Sekhmet ran towards his injured friend. Dais stayed rooted, fears increasing across his features. It had come.

A hypnotic, melodic laugh floated across the still air. The atmosphere charged with her beautiful voice, and all three froze, their breath unable to exit their lungs.

The unnaturally tall, lanky figure materialized out of the fog. The long, sleek black hair sucked away the light, which seemed to burn deep in the crimson eyes. A golden Egyptian headdress hung over her head, stopping just above her eyes on her dark forehead. The golden mail went down to her knees, and where the mail ended, mahogany leather boots began. A shear, see through piece of gold silk served as a skirt that trailed to her ankles.

All the Warlords remained transfixed on her eyes. They barely saw her draw her sword from the golden sheath on the beautiful belt made of black stones with a singularly beautiful belt buckle in the shape of a serpent's head.

"You've scattered my armors." Her deep, sensual voice accused them singularly, yet all at the same time. Dais felt sure she was the oldest thing he'd ever seen. Sekhmet felt her power flood his soul like a poisonous tonic. Kale felt he'd never beheld such a beautiful creature, whose beauty seemed utterly toxic.

In an instant, the samurai warrior grabbed a stunned Kale. She twisted his arms, breaking both of them. He fell on his knees, eyes looking up at the lovely face. "You're . . .K . . ."

The hypnotic woman effortlessly struck Sekhmet down with a blow, and then did the same to Dais. She grabbed each by their necks, dragging them over to where the female warrior stood.

"Shall you kill them?" The female warrior asked.

"Not yet. Let us to appeal to the pity of a mortal fool."

A/N: This is the sister story to Interim Battles. The Ronins will appear in it, also, so don't get too upset. I thought the story needed this little bit of information, though, to continue. I hope you enjoy. Tell me if I need any corrections. Thanks, MorganRay.


	2. An Unexpected Death

Chapter One: An Unexpected Death 

**Two months earlier:**

(Sable)

The strong summer sun beat down upon me, perspiration causing small sweat marks on my black sweater jacket. The little black jacket hung off my small shoulders, coming right above my waist. It hid the spaghetti straps on my black, cotton dress. I wanted to take of the low healed Mary Jane shoes, but stood firmly planted on my little patch of grass.

Mi Sang stood beside me, face clothed in black. She wore her Japanese good luck charms, and recited her chants for the dead. I stared deftly at the small trees, covering small, flat gravestones. They dotted the ground in the small cemetery, shining in the sunlight. A new hole opened into the ground today. Over it stood one of the only Catholic priest in the city. Being a Christian man, my father got a Christian burial.

"In the Name of the Father . . ." the priest began, but I faded out. I stared obstinately at one of the cherry trees, which had been in bloom at the beginning of the summer. " . . .And of the Holy Spirit . . ."

The blue sky became a perfect, one toned background for this black day. No clouds flitted across it, empty and desolate, but such a lovely color. The blue matched nothing else, unable to be compared to anything on earth.

The sky was false. "We consecrate this body to the earth. From ashes to ashes . . ."  
The sky was false. I stared into the dark hole, watching them lower in my father's coffin. I didn't move, gazing unemotionally at the grave. I wished that something would stir the thick air, cause the birds to chirp, or remove the false peace. False peace, that's what the sky, green grass, and gorgeous trees gave me today.

"Sable-chan" Mi Sang whispered hoarsely. I held her hand tightly, squeezing onto it for dear life. She appeared more upset and deeply moved. She'd lost her husband of eight years. I'd lost my father of sixteen.

The service ended. It was over, and they began to fill in the grave. Six feet of dirt piled over my father. They'd plant grass on it, maybe a flower. The grass would grow under gorgeous blue skies until it withered and died, too.

Mi Sang walked forward to stand at the grave alone. I stood rooted to my spot, wishing I'd had shorter hair so I wouldn't be so warm, but unable to move. I turned my head slowly, hearing a slight sound behind me. It wasn't that it was just a sound, but it sounded false, like the sky.

"Sable," I turned completely, seeing the smiling Caucasian face. The layers of blush, foundation, and power made her look like a representative of Mary Kay. She looked youthful, energetic, and happily false. She smiled at me, brushing a lock of dyed, hair-sprayed, and curled blond hair out of her face. "Why, dear, it's been so long. You're looking like a young lady."

"You got breast implants. And a facelift," I replied blandly. "Kathleen, go away."

"I wish you'd call me Mom," she frowned her cherry red lips, smothered with lipstick.

"Lypo suction, too," I looked at her waist, then back up into her perfectly groomed, all so false, face. "What are you doing here? We don't hear anything from you, and you show up now, of all days."

"He was my husband for twelve years," she sighed, gazing at her manicured nails. I scowled, wanting to walk away, unable to move. I wanted to find Mi Sang and beg her to go. "I did love him."

"You never did," I sighed, feeling even more disgusted. She frowned at me.

"That's not true. He was my husband, and you're my daughter." She went to take my hand, but I found the power to pull back.

"I'm not your daughter now." I fixed my gaze into her blue eyes. "You got colored contacts. You had hazel eyes."

"Hazel eyes are so bland, sweetie, you really should get contacts, too," she frowned sympathetically at me.

"Go away. You're not changing me. You can't affect my world any more. You lost that power when Dad won custody." She sighed, clutching her snake skin designer purse to her side, a sickeningly pathetic look playing over her features. She pitied me.

"Honey, I just wish you hadn't spent so many years in this foreign country. You can come back to America with me, if you want, and grow up like a normal girl."

"I'm almost seventeen. Dad didn't move me halfway around the world for you to follow him."

"Oh, really? I thought you were turning fifteen." She sighed, giving a small, apologetic smile.

"You've seemed to have gotten more money since your waitress and secretary days. Finally decide to go to college?" I gave her a sarcastic smile, as fake as hers. She opened her mouth to say something, frowned, and replied in a more upset tone.

"I've moved up to a private secretary for Bill, and he and I are getting along," she pursed her lips together, knowing what I was getting at.

"So, is he your twelfth boy friend?" I raised my eyes, giving a fake look of interest. She almost made a fist, but replied in a high, irritated voice instead.

"No, my fifth, and we've had a great relationship for three years." As if on cue a lean, but not muscular, well groomed, but not especially attractive, but intelligent middle aged man walked up. Kathleen beamed.

"Sweetie," she turned, giving him a kiss. He grinned, kissing her again. She returned the favor, using her tongue. I felt ill and the world spun upside down, right side up, and seemed to fade into the growing pit in my stomach.

"We have dinner reservations," Bill whispered in her ear. Then she smiled, and he playfully smacked her butt. "It's the best sushi restaurant in Japan."  
"Sable, honey, this is Bill. Would you like to go to dinner with us?" She asked politely, about to introduce us. I shook my head, turned around, and practically ran to Mi Sang. "Sable! Come back here!"

"Mi Sang, let's go," I grabbed Mi Sang's hand. She turned her head towards me, but I couldn't she her chestnut eyes through the thick veil.

"I hope his soul rests well," she whispered. "My father stayed at my mother's grave for seven days to pray for her soul's journey."

"We can't, Mi Sang, the cemetery closes at dusk," I squeezed her hand harder. She finally nodded, and we walked away from his grave. The fake place seemed a mockery to my father's memory, full of blue skies and Kathleen. Even in death, she'd prove unfaithful. At least, now, she couldn't have the living guilt of my father to carry. Her husband was dead, so she could do whatever she wanted, like she always did.

Mi Sang started the blue Honda. She drove slowly down the street, reaching our little house. She stopped the car, mechanically walking up towards the house. The little house had been remodeled by my father, and it looked like an old Japanese shrine inside and out. He loved the Japanese culture ever since he'd visited Japan while in the army.

Mi Sang collapsed on the silken couch we'd always sat on. She bawled, crying out her woes in undecipherable Japanese. I sat beside her rubbing her back, staring at the wall. It gave me comfort, feeling as if I were in Ancient Japan. I gazed at the ornate room with all the dragonheads carved every where. I wanted to turn around, and see my Dad.

It wouldn't happen. The room echoed his presence, because he had Mi Sang help him find the best items to put in his house. I remembered walking through the antique shops as he found authentic items. We went to auctions, and I sat there, excited, trying to figure out what the people were saying.

"Mi Sang, I'll order in some food," I replied in a whisper, picking up the large telephone, shaped like a dragon's head.

"Mon Wonk's Sushi Palace, how may I help you?" The voice at the other end hurriedly answered.

"Two orders of sweet and sour chicken, with stir fry, and two orders of egg rolls." I gave him our address, and didn't bother to ask the time. Who cared when it came? I went back to the living room, where Mi Sang still sobbed.

"Nani," I whispered, stroking her back again. I didn't find myself able to cry, even around one person. Later that night, though, I'd never sleep.

The doorbell rang after an eternity of trying to massage away Mi Sang's sobs. I answered, gave the man his yen, and walked back towards the couch. "Let's eat." Mi Sang stood up, walking into the kitchen, where I pulled out a chair for her.

We quietly ate, across from one another, in tall-backed chairs. I picked at my chicken, while she'd only ate half and egg roll. I sighed, looking up at her. "Are you going to work tomorrow?"  
"Yes, I'll do my job," Mi Sang replied softly. She and my father had worked as partners in insurance, managing and selling it all over Japan, Taiwan, and Hong Kong. "I'll put out help ads, maybe find a couple new people."

"You should rest." I whispered.

"I'll pray everyday at the cemetery for seven days," she replied, looking at me with deep, sad eyes. "Will you come?"

"I don't know," I sighed quietly. "I don't like that place. I don't like death."  
"Nani, either do I." Her lips turned up slightly, a bittersweet look on her round face. She gazed at me, studying me as I finished of a piece of chicken.

"Do you need my help with anything? If you go, I guess I will," I took the route of respect, deciding Mi Sang might need me at the grave. It meant something to her, even if that place disgusted me.

"You are a good daughter," she sighed, her words floating out soft like air. I almost jumped out of my seat. Mi Sang was always more like an older sister, or an aunt to me. She thought of me as family, but we'd never been like a mother and daughter.

"You do everything a good daughter should do." A compliment was rare from the woman who held together a major insurance firm. She always demanded better of me in my studies, more dedication to my priorities, and better cleaning of the house.

"You need to rest," I whispered. I couldn't let her keep this up. I didn't have anything else to say. We walked into the back rooms, where the bedrooms were, one across from the other. I swallowed hard, almost unable to enter my dad's room. Mi Sang started to weep silently and shake. I laid her down, made sure she got undressed, and returned to my own room.

I got ready to sleep, pulling on my pajamas and even tucking myself under the covers.

But I couldn't. I lay, there, unable to close my eyes. I felt empty, cold, and desolate inside, as if violated by Kathleen. Falseness seemed to pervert everything I saw now, and nothing seemed true.

I sat up, a cold chill shooting down my spine. I dug under my bed, pulling out my box of charms, and a spell book. I quickly hung all the good luck charms on the window. I whispered spell after spell to ward off evil spirits.

I shivered, shaking like it was negative five degrees in my room. A sickness, a seeping lie, seemed to permeate my life. I tucked my knees under my chin, rocking quietly where I sat.

"Something is wrong," I whispered, suddenly feeling everything that happened to my life the past couple months was a lie. The summer felt like a lie.

The whole world was living a lie.

A/N: if you're reviewing this story, thank you. Also, if you review, leave your email or sign in. I don't care if I get some anonymous reviews, but I like to know who they're from once and a while, so I can personally keep track of who is reading my stories. Thanks, MorganRay.


	3. The Whore, the Witch, and Nakeisha

Chapter Two: The Whore, the Witch, and Nakeisha 

**(Nakeisha)**

I touched the soft, pink flower petal. Yes, my plants were still healthy, even after I hadn't seen them all summer. At least the neighbors kept up their end of the bargain and took care of my plants while my family visited our native country of America.

Had I missed New York? Yes, and no. I loved my plants, but I loved no one in that city. I loved my art, all the beautiful, ornate flowers I'd painted on my ceiling, but I loved no one in Japan, except my parents. I'd almost filled my ceiling with flowers, Japanese characters, and various other birds and garden items. I'd started on a wall, but hadn't touched it since I went away.

I set my plant down and decided now might be a good time to paint. I grabbed a brush, starting the vine I'd left undone. It was a darker green than my other flowers. Maybe it'd wind its way around the slim branch of a tree. Or maybe I'd just hang there, like off a wall, bright buds sprinkled along its stem.

I heard the door open a shut a couple times, but paid no attention to it, deciding the vine would bear flowers, bright pink ones, and that it would wind along a tree branch of a beautiful cherry tree, not blooming, but thick and green as in the summer.

I worked incessantly, perfecting every inch of my vine. It would be a true work of art, a beautiful piece of a splendid mural. Maybe no one would ever see it, but it would be splendid, and when it was done, I'd take pictures. I rarely painted anything for myself, but my room was my room.

A pounding ran through my body. I felt it rather than heard the obnoxious noise. I felt my face grow hot, but not because I blushed. I clenched my fists, throwing down my brush. I pursed my lips, opening my door, walking to the top of the steps. I scowled, disdaining all the people that sat in the living room below me.

"Sean, why did you have them all over?" I spat, looking down on the four people seated around the television.

"Cause, I haven't seen my friends all summer, and mom and dad aren't home," Sean smirked at me, but then he, too, scowled. "I thought you took your annoying crap and went with them."

I locked eyes with my pompous brother. We both had the same chocolate eyes, hair, and skin, but that didn't mean a damn thing. He sat on the couch beside Bahkura, the egotistic idiot with buzz cut hair my brother liked to align himself with. Beside the bulky Bahkura sat a skinny slut, who I'd never seen before. "I see you've invited over Bahkura's latest skank. Where's the ogre, Kento? I'm surprised he's not in our house, stuffing his face, too."

"Nakeisha, could you just leave my friends alone for once?" Sean whined as he chugged his soda.

"My, who made you the judge?" On the chair, the most loathsome of the four, sat Kaede, her shiny hair pulled up in chopsticks. She wore green eye shadow, which looked fine on her, of course. Her whorish beige beater showed too much of her breasts. Her skimpy navy skirt showed the piece of floss she called underwear when she crossed her legs.

"At least I don't have to paint my skin every morning to put on my personality," I gave a quick, false smile. Kaede grinned, shaking her head.

"Sean, your freshman sister has a bad attitude," Kaede remarked calmly. "You're lucky I even talked to you at all when you first came to Japan."

"And then you met holy Sean." I spat. She and I had been acquaintances because we'd had the same art class. The day she met Sean, and introduced him to her less than desirable friends, my remote liking of her ended.

"Listen, sis, just go away," Sean groaned. I walked down the stairs, and before any of them quite knew what I was doing, I'd opened up the CD drive. I took out whatever crappy rap music they were playing, and snapped the disk. A couple silver slivers shot away as the disk broke into three larger pieces.

"What the . . ." Bahkura hollered as he ran over to me. He shoved me down, but I dodged his punch. I reached for anything to hit him with realizing neither Kaede or the slut had gotten up or said anything to stop him.

"Stop it, man! My parents are gonna kill us!" Sean started to tackle Bahkura, so he wouldn't continue to provoke me.

I found a telephone, however, and whacked Bahkura across the face with it. He roared, breaking away from Sean, crashing across my living room. I punched his face, but screamed as he slammed his fish into my stomach.

"STOP IT!" I blinked away the dizzying pain as Sean calmed down Bahkura. The slut came over, whispering something in Bahkura's ear. He flashed a feral snarl at me, but I stood there, gazing defiantly at him.

"That CD was mine," he growled. "You little bitch, if . . ."

"What?" I replied, looking up at Sean. "You invited them over when no one was home, idiot. It's your fault."

"Yeah, really? You just helped trash the house," Sean and I began to squabble.

"Hmm, but you four could have been fingering each other. Hmm, Sean?" I used a sugary sweet voice. I suggested a plausible story to tell our parents. His eyes widened, and I got ready for either guy to rush me.

"Let's solve this problem." Kaede got up out the chair. She walked over towards me, grabbing my wrists. I struggled against her, kicking her and grabbing at her hair. She was several inches taller than I was, but I still held my own.

That's when Bahkura came over and helped her hold me down. I screamed, hollering at the top of my lungs. "Open the door," Kaede ordered calmly. I quite yelling, and started to curse the four of them out. Sean obeyed, and then threw me onto the sidewalk. I wasn't quick enough to get up before they slammed the door.

"Let me in!" I screamed, knowing it did absolutely not good. I kicked the door, realizing nothing would be of use. I didn't have a key, and there was no way I could find one. I grumbled, turning away from my own house.

Where would I go? I didn't know. I'd definitely find a place where Sean wouldn't look. I'd play hide and seek with him, hiding so he couldn't find me. I grinned devilishly at the thought of him being out looking for me at my parent's frantic orders.

I found my wallet, looked innocently at my hundred yen, and waltzed down the street. I stood at the local bus stop, not minding the slightly overcast, but warm day. I boarded the bus, riding around Toyoma until I came to the opposite side of town. I paid my fare, strolling up the streets.

"Idiot Sean," I muttered in English. "I'll teach him for bringing those morons home."

I walked past the local McDonalds, deciding I'd eaten enough fast food in New York. Instead, how about an unfamiliar sushi parlor?

I walked in, grabbed some egg rolls and rice, and sat down, far away from the windows. I began to eat, deciding the food wasn't the best. Still, I found the stomach to eat, just thinking about those idiots.

If Rei Faun had been there, I'd have flipped all of them the finger several times more. My most lasting memory of Kento came fondly to my mind. He'd come over to our house for the first time last year. Not only did he eat a whole pizza, two bags of chips, and drink six sodas, but also he glamorously poked around in my room with Bahkura.

'Wow, that's a cool flower thing.' I didn't get the scream out before he'd dropped my ceramic hibiscus lamp. No apology mended the mistrust and bitterness I harbored towards him. Whenever he came around, things always seemed to get worse.

I stared down at my empty plate. Wow, thinking about Kento really did bring back my appetite. Anger was the answer to every loss of appetite. I threw away my garbage, heading back down the street.

I peered in windows, at beautifully decorated manikins. No, I couldn't bring myself to buy a lot of designer clothes. Cheap Target and Wal Mart T-shirts, jeans, and accessories worked for me.

I turned the corner, grinning as I came upon a bookstore. I'd never been to this one, mostly because I never came to this side of Toyoma. I strolled in, a bounce in my step. I browsed along the shelves out front, filled with best sellers. Then, I headed towards the other shelves, combing each of them, trying to see if anything particular caught my eye.

I paused, looking into the New Age and Religion section. I turned, walking down the row. I peered at sacred books for every type of culture and religion. Several versions of the Christian Bible sat beside the Book of Mormon and the Teachings of Buddha. I looked up, seeing another girl in the isle.

I peered under her hands, seeing a book called Sorcery: The Belief behind the Myth. She held another book in her arm, called Charms. I took a second look at the anorexic looking girl. Her gray skirt and soft, cream sweater hung off her thin shoulders. Her mouse brown hair hung limply to her mid-back, covering her face as she bent over to read.

"What's it about?" My voice was calm, remotely friendly, but she seemed to jump out of her skin any ways.

"What?" Her hazel eyes gazed down at me. She was about five seven, and her long, oval face matched her features. "This? It's just something I'm researching."

"Really?" I knew she was lying, almost instinctively. "School isn't in, yet."

"Well, it's a little side hobby I read about." She stammered, a blush coming over her monotone cheeks.

"You don't practice?"  
"No, I just read," her lips came up in an attempted smile. She stuffed the book back on the shelf, taking the other one with her. She turned, walking past me, out of the isle. I considered following her, but decided against it.

I continued to the fiction section, used to having this type of effect on people. It kept me less popular than Sean, by far, but at least people didn't bug me. It's not like I didn't talk to people. I talked to that girl, tried to be friendly, but oh well.

I thought long and hard about what book I wanted to buy. I could rent a book and do it for a book report. I needed all my yen to get farther out of my family's reach today. I exited the store, and looked up at the clouds. The sun broke through on the horizon just as it began to set.

I watched at the sky that showed tinted orange and yellow. Above the beautiful spectacle hung ominous clouds of night. So funny, how sometimes the sun never came out until it was ready to go. I walked a couple blocks, sliding into a café. I ordered some tea, sitting by myself and sipping it down.

I stared deftly out the little window as the sun sank down completely. The daylight hours were over, and night would come. I didn't want to roam this side of Toyoma at night, though. This side was notorious for more criminal activity. Toyoma Central High lay on this side, and most of the city dwellers attended there. On my side of town, everyone in the suburbs and surround areas went to Han'A High.

I would need a room, but I knew I didn't have enough yen to get a room I'd feel safe at. My mind blanked as I thought of where to head for the night.

I knew no one on this side of town.

I stood up, walking out the door all the same. I continued down the streets, determined to take on anyone that harassed me. It wasn't something I wanted, but if it happened, it happened. A group of guys, about high school age, passed me. They wore leather, had piercings, and dyed hair. I looked sideways at them, passing without a remark.

"Hey babe, want to get lucky?" One of them joked. "I've never done it with a black girl before."

"Not for sale," I spat, walking faster. I heard them laugh, because I knew I wasn't very attractive. Whatever attractiveness I might have, I offset with my tomboy looks and argumentative personality.

I scowled, realizing I'd walked from a decent street into a crappy looking side alley. I almost broke into a run, wanting out of this place. I walked with a more determined step, turning the corner, realizing I was in a slum. I groaned, knowing I'd gotten lost in an infamous labyrinth of alleyways and dead ends.

"Don't think about it," I spun around, facing a very tall guy with shaggy blue hair. I was wary of all these punks, but not terrified of them.

"You're lost," he laughed, smirking at me. I scowled, but nothing of my fierceness seemed to even rouse emotion in him. "Want out?"

"What, if I'll sleep with you?" I looked up at him, cursing myself for being so short.

"A feminist," he looked pleadingly at the sky. I thought about retaliating, but held myself in check. "No, just come on, or else you'll run into someone who does want to sleep with you."

"I guess a big, bad man like yourself will tell me about all the dangerous boogey men in Toyoma?" My face burnt with anger at the reactions that he gave me. He wasn't upset, but he acted like the manly protector.

"You're talking too loud." He sighed, leading me down a serious of alleys.

"Listen, thanks for the help, but I don't need a manly guardian." I refused to tone down my voice. He shot a slightly irritated stare at me as we passed some less than favorable people on a more crowded side street.

"I lived here for a while, okay? You have to know how to live smart," he bent his head upwards again, gazing at the cloudy sky. I saw the light on the street, as a bustle of people moved past the entrance to the little alley where he'd taken me. "This is the exit."

"Thanks," I nodded, feeling relieved. He looked at me, shaking his head with amusement. "What, are you going to make some slur against me, or tell me to be careful?"

"No," he chuckled, walking the opposite direction down the street. I let him go, turning away, realizing I'd been on this street once or twice. I turned the bend, recognizing a street that I'd shopped on more than once.

"Nakeisha!" I heard a loud voice call my name. I froze, watching Sean and Kaede catch up to me. Sean raced back down the street, while Kaede looked down at me. Her perfected features looked perturbed, and she had a stain on her skirt. I smiled, deciding I was satisfied with my work.

"Fancy meeting you," I poured on the sarcastic sugar. She gave me a bored look. Her hair was down, framing her face.

"Listen, I don't care what attitude you're going to cop, but I don't give A. Damn." She locked my eyes, refusing to blink, or turn away from me.

"You're dirty and irritated, and I'm pleased," I crossed my arms. She gazed down at me, her dark eyes holding bitter malice, but no rash anger. Then, a breeze blew her hair, and she looked surreal. I felt my tongue freeze for a second, slightly more wary of her.

"You caused Sean a great deal of grief. You caused your parents a great deal of grief. You call me the drama queen and a whore? I'd rethink your own position to judge people." She paused, took a sigh, and snapped her stony gaze back to me.

"You are a spoiled, insolent brat." Kaede spoke in a level, steady tone. With that, she turned motioning Sean and my parents over. They looked irritated beyond belief. My father was sweating tremendously, and my mother had a large stain on her shirt, too.

"You are grounded," my mother whispered as she led me back to the car. I sat between Sean and Kaede, both quiet and exhausted. They dropped Kaede off, and we proceeded home. Once we'd entered the door, I began my case.

"Sean invited his friends over. They were doing stuff in the living room, and . . ."

"I don't care if they'd called in the police," my father turned on me in a rage. "I don't care if they'd had a drunken sex orgy in my bedroom! NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I BEEN THIS WORRIED!"

"It's not my fault!" I shouted back. "Bahkura beat me up, and threw me out of the house"

"IT IS MOST CERTAINLY YOUR FAULT!" My father grabbed me by the wrists, leading me up the stairs. "You aggravated your brother and his friends! You ran away, and God knows what could have happened to you! YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"YOU ALWAYS TAKE SEAN'S DAMN SIDE!" I screamed, running into my room, slamming my door. I screamed into my pillow until I thought I'd suffocate. I stood up, pounding my fists into my headboard.

"Stupid Sean," I cursed. "Stupid Kaede."

I grabbed a lump of clay, and began molding. I raked tools and fingers across the front, creating the shape of a head. Then, I cut the long, scraggly hair, mistreated and abused for years. I smoothed down the face, jamming in the left eye socket. I carved the thin lips, pointed chin, and right eye. I worked, putting all my frustration into this bust.

I stopped, catching my breath. I turned towards the other side of the room, letting my sweating body cool down. I turned back to look at what exactly I'd done.

I gasped.

The face looked terribly melancholy. The left eye was defected, sunken in, but the right locked its gaze into my soul. I gasped. He looked real, as if he stared at me, begging me to feel his deep thoughts and endless pain.

He looked abused, like he'd wandered the earth and fought in many wars. Maybe he'd lost many loved ones, and in the process, he'd become tainted. I took the bust, placing it under towels and in my closet, knowing I'd look at it again the morning.

I lay down, the face haunting my thoughts. I felt touched by something supernatural and I thought of the witch.

A/N: this is taking forever. Thanks for the suggestions to correct the first chapter. I'll get to that and re-post it. Tell me what you think. Thanks as always to my reviewers, MorganRay.


	4. They're inseperable

Chapter Three: They're Inseparable 

(Nilla)

I jumped up with a start. I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. It was Monday morning, bright and early at five thirty. I brushed a lock of auburn red hair out of my face, heading for the shower.

I turned the water on, brushed my teeth, and jumped into the steaming shower. I let the water rush over me, shocking me awake in a mist of billowing steam.

H'ana High. Maybe I did miss school over the summer a little. I missed hanging out, lounging around before class and listening to Lily's endless talk. Well, sometimes I listened, and sometimes I shut up the endless torrent of words.

Last year was amazing. I walked out of the shower, heading towards my room. I pulled out a photo album of my sophomore year while I started to get dressed. There were pictures of me holding my cello, playing at various concerts. Then, there were pictures of Lily and me sitting around in the living room or at birthday parties.

Then, there were the guys. Akio blushed in almost every picture because he detested getting his picture taken. Tomo stood there, looking stupid and tried to look manly. The two of them were unmistakably twins, no matter how much they tried to hide it.

Lee's face was a whole page of my photo album. Actually, he appeared in eighty-five percent of my pictures. He loved the camera, and his tan, well built body emphasized that. He stood in the middle of everyone for my birthday pictures and any other picture, for that matter.

I snorted as I flipped to the pictures of the orchestra concert. I looked very professional in one picture with my cello. In the neighboring picture, Ryo Sandra was posing with me, holding his trombone. In the next picture, he was caressing my cello. In the following picture, I was playing his trombone, and he was playing my cello.

In the final picture, Ryo slung his arm around my neck and undid his tie. He looked completely stoned, and I might have been riding a high. When I looked at that picture, I wasn't sure if he were about to kiss me or laugh in my ear. I sighed, putting away the book, grabbing my clothes.

I dried my auburn red hair, and it lay perfectly straight, without an ounce of curl. I ran downstairs, inhaling my cereal. It was time to drive. I'd gotten my license, and today I used it.

I loaded my older cello into the backseat. On an impulse, I buckled it up. Then, I jumped in the driver's side, unbelievably excited. I turned the key, feeling the rev of the engine. Then, I began gently backing the car out of the driveway. I headed down the crowded streets of Toyoma, carefully getting into my parking spot.

I unloaded my cello, carrying it the entire way to the orchestra hallway. I stored it away in a special, huge locker, where I stashed my coat and mailbag. There was no point in going to my locker when I'd be back here at the end of the day.

"I knew I'd find you here," Lily giggled, coming into the room. I smiled at my bubbly friend. Her sparkling sapphire eyes lit up on seeing me. "We have to find everybody!"

"Okay," I walked barely an inch taller than my petit friend did. "The halls are still empty."

"Oh, I know, but I got here early." Lily tossed her sleek, ebony hair over her shoulder, and waved to the only other person in the hallway. "It's a nice day, though. I'd rather be outside. This summer seemed to go so fast, I hardly knew school was here. But there it was, just in time for autumn."  
"Yeah," I sighed, remembering what I'd call the oddest summer of my life. It had gone incredibly fast, and Ryo had been gone. Lee left for a while, but I remembered him coming back.

"I can't believe Ryo left us this summer," Lily huffed. "I mean, just to pick up and leave? Lee didn't help things any. He went and got tan and met girls at some beach. What did they do? Leave us here."

"I know," I smirked at Lily's ability to just go on and on. "It's a shame. I did practice my cello more."

"I'm glad. You'll be so good this year no one will believe it. I missed the gang this summer, all the same. It's always been the six of us, and no one else, and we've always had so much fun." Lily stopped talking and waved to more people. Then, she flailed both of her arms, just in case Akio and Tomo had missed us.

"Glad to see you, too," Tomo snorted, walking up to us. He gave us a sleepy, sarcastic grin. We got out of the main traffic, moving towards the lockers. "You have too much energy."

"No I don't. Everyone else just needs to get up and smile." Lily took a breath, but Tomo interrupted. He ran his hand through his bowl cut raven black hair.

"Yeah, not this early. Bright and early, my butt. I still can't stand these stupid school hours." Tomo released a huge yawn. Akio stifled his yawn, nudging his brother in the side. He also repeated the annoying action of running his hand through his identical head of hair.

"Don't yawn around me. I get tired," Akio shook his head. His mild eyes, no matter how tired he was, showed he was definitely glad to see us. Lily most of all. She flitted her friendly glance everywhere, ensnaring her friend with its power.

"I can't believe I haven't see Lee," Tomo muttered. "I'm not even expecting to see Ryo."

"Where did he go?" Lily asked, confusion etched across her radiant features. "I thought Ryo was coming back to Han'A High this year. Did he move?"  
"No," Akio shook his head. Akio's reasonable voice calmed Lily down a little. "We're all coming back this year."

"Yeah, and the bell is going to ring," Tomo snorted, walking down the hall. "See you later."

"You, too," I shrugged, walking away, feeling slightly disconnected. The lingering feelings of isolation I'd had during the long June days returned. All I'd done was play my cello, and it was lonely.

(Kaede)

I sat up in the stark naked darkness. My covers were gone, and I sat in my spaghetti strap and thong. Nothing kept me transfixed, but the inability to move in the frigid room. I slept in my basement, so no sun warmed my room. Even at the end of a summer, my room remained locked in a chill.

I jumped at the sound of my alarm clock. It was morning. I turned off the alarm, and flicked on the lights. The silver comforter and white flannel sheets lay rumpled up on the floor. I quickly hurried to my closet.

"What to wear?" I smirked, adoring my wardrobe. Pink was too pretty, black too dark, and brown, white, and gray too plain. I reached into the back of my closet, grabbing a Kaede Mione favorite. The slinky navy blue dress came down to my knees. The three finger width straps held it over my shoulders, and a sexy v cut went down both back and front. I grabbed my silver link belt and a pair of very elegant silver sandals. The heels were high and stiletto and designed to accentuate the legs.

I showered in a quick, warm lather. I shaved my ivory legs. Not quite pale, I let my natural skin color show through instead of killing my skin in a tanning booth. I dried out my long, thick hair. I curled the ends, letting my prize-winning locks hang down below my shoulders.

I put on my dress, applying my foundation and powder afterwards. I carefully applied silver eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and a perfect amount of creamy white lipstick. My lips sparkled, looked large and succulent, yet still tastefully in tune with my look of the day.

I grabbed my black leather purse, and gave myself a quick sprit of Love Spell, my favorite perfume. I checked myself in the mirror. Oh yes, it was time to stun, embitter, and ultimately rule my world.

Another year at Han'A High was about to begin.

"Morning," I pleasantly told my aunt as I walked upstairs. She looked over her newspaper. "You working at the old folk's home today?"

"No, Kitten, your uncle's pulling the yen in today," she looked me over several times. "What poor boys are you going to give erections to, now?"

"Yani!" I always called my aunt by her first name, even after she'd offended me. "I just like to look really good. Boys happen to like that."

"Kitten's get themselves into trouble, even when they're grown up cats," she smirked at me. In her playful way, she got her warning across not to have sex. I grabbed my cup of coffee, gave Yani a hug, and headed towards my car. I liked the lovely silver Toyota. I hopped in, turned on a rock station, and drove out to get Sean.

I pulled up in Sean's driveway, and honked my horn. The native New York boy bounded out of the door, two poptarts and piece of toast in hand. "Nice to see you." I drummed my fingers against the wheel. I waited until Sean got in to pull out of the driveway.

"Girl, you're a lifesaver." Sean laughed, cramming all of his food down his throat in several minutes. "You know, my sis is going to high school."

"She's a freshmen, and you're a junior. No sweat," I shrugged, but thought twice about Nakeisha. "She won't give you or me any problems, Sean."

"She bugs me, man!" Sean sighed, reclining the seat the whole way. "She's been angry ever since she ran away."

"Yeah, that was an inconsiderate thing to do," I turned away from the school, towards Bahkura's house. "Don't let her bother you."

"I guess you're right. We're gonna have fun this year." Sean got restless leaning back, and put the seat upright again, and began fidgeting with the radio. "I like this song."

"I swear you have ADD," Sean began to bob along to the steady base line. The unintelligible voice of the rapper mixed in with the beat that coursed through my body. I pulled in to Bahkura's house, and Sean went in to rouse the lazy muscle head. Both guys came out and took a seat in the back.

"You look sweet, Kaede," Bahkura added. I chuckled, knowing he'd never ask me out. I really didn't want him to, either. "Kento and I've known you're ways too long to go out with you, though."

"You two never met my high boyfriend standards," I smirked, as I turned onto Kento's road. I pulled up to his house, and Sean ran in to get him. Sean came out alone, however, frowning slightly, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Where's Rei Faun?" Bahkura grumbled in his low, base voice. He scratched his head, running his hand across his buzz cut hair. "We need our garbage can."  
"That's really witty of you, Bahkura, for this early. I predict a high grade in at least one class this year." Bahkura punched the back of my seat. After being startled, I let out a short, clear burst of laughter.

"Seriously, where is Kento?" Bahkura leaned forward, where Sean sat in the front seat again.

"His parents told me he's moved, but he's still going to school with us. He just got another ride." Sean's pathetic, confused lost puppy look struck me. Kento, Sean, and Bahkura all bonded immediately when Sean came because, well, they were all rock heads. Nothing existed in their brains but sports, food, loud music, pummeling things, and girls.

"Don't feel bad, Sean, at least you'll start in basketball this year," I pacified Sean's distress. He grinned like he was five and given a box of lollipops. "We'll be at all your games."

"Man, I've waited for this!" Sean jumped in his seat. I laughed, pulling into my parking spot. I grabbed my coffee, opening the door, and locked the car. I slid the keys in my purse, and glided into the building on my heels.

I noticed the stares at first, but ignored them gradually, making my way through the crowd. I walked along, until I came to our corner. It over looked a single set of stairs, descending from the wing with the cafeterias and the gym. It boarded the huge intersection, but branched off towards the side. A bulletin board hung above it, advertising something or other. I walked over, leaning on the railing.

Everyone in the cafeterias, intersection, and everyone coming up the stairs could see me here.

"We've got our spot," I turned to my two male friends. They both nodded, and Bahkura shooed away a group of sophomores trying to take our spot with pummeling threats. I finished my coffee and threw away the cup.

"Almost like old times," Sean sighed, waving to a group of girls. "Ladies, happy Monday!"

"You, too, Sean!" One of the girls replied, heading down the hall. I looked up, and I pointed, hoping Sean and Bahkura would notice. Kento ambled toward our corner. He waved, nodding to me. Sean noticed first, running and giving Kento a slap on the back.

"Rei Faun," Bahkura lightly punched Kento's shoulder. "Where've you been? We would've given you a ride."

"I know, but I'm living out of town, at a type of men's boarding house." Kento's cheeks got a little red. Was Kento slightly flustered?  
"Why not a girl's boarding house?" Sean smirked. "I'd rather be sleeping with a bunch of naked girls than dudes."

"Sean, you're sick," I gave Kento a what-are-you-going-to-do grin complete with a shrug. "Well, glad you're back. I must say, my refrigerator is too full."

"Seriously?" Kento looked as if I'd produce a burger from my purse. I tilted my head back and laughed deeply.

"I'll bring you a snack tomorrow." Bahkura and Sean both let out a deep, manly guttural laugh at Kento's stupidity. It would have worked on any of them, so I laughed, too.

"See you!" Kento turned away, walking down the stairs. I watched his muscular, bulky body descend, his unkempt locks bobbing with his heavy footfalls.

I looked after him, as Sean and Bahkura began to talk. He waved to a shorter boy with sandy hair. They began to talk, walking away together down the hall. I leaned forward as much as I dared, watching the two of them talk like they'd lived together for years.

"My," I muttered to myself as the bell rang. I moved from my spot, walking down the stairs. Kento lingered on my mind as I approached the door to my first period, barely thirty seconds away from where I'd sat.

"World Cultures. You might learn the world has many cultures," I looked up to this very sarcastic comment. A tall, thin guy wearing a leather jacket and black pants made the comment. Beside him walked another guy, almost as tall and with creamy silk colored skin and more muscle.

At first glance, the blond with shiny, wavy hair appeared incredibly gorgeous. Then, the navy blue hair struck my eye, and I noticed the lithe figure clad in slightly punk and gothic apparel. My, I knew I'd never seen them before. I knew every good-looking guy in the school, and this pair would not have escaped my attention.

I followed the two in the room, sitting right in front of the punk. "I need to cut my hair," I heard the blond mumble. I peered over my shoulder, watching him fix his gleaming gelled locks of sunshine.

"Aw, it's okay. I'm sure the gel fairy will help you." The blond shot the punk, who had a whimsical gleam in his eyes, a disdainful look. "Would you like me to go get a pair of scissors and give your hair a fix right now?"

"No thanks," the blond rolled his eyes. He'd now begun to straighten his shirt out, studying every wrinkle. The punk looked at him, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and flipped it up.

"Rowen!" The blond turned down his collar. The punk went into suppressed hysterics, and looked over at his annoyed friend. "Could you stop it for one second? This shirt is a mess because you can't keep anything in the closet neat and wrinkle-free."  
"Okay, for you, Abercrombie, I'll make an effort." The punk sighed, a huge amused grin coming across his face.

"Stop it." I turned fully around, absorbed in the interaction. The blond looked satisfied with his appearance, but his perfect skin and proportionate facial features were distorted with annoyance.

"What, Abercrombie?"

"Stop calling me that name."

"What did you say, Abercrombie?" The blond smacked the punk across the arm with his notebook. This got another fit of laughter from the punk, who muffled his laughter immediately. Then, he looked away for a second, and noticed I stared right at him.

His face went blank, as he observed me. His playful eyes became calculating and serious, looking at my every feature. He studied me with falcon like intensity. I knew he must find me attractive, because I sure thought he was an interesting find.

"Hi," he said, acknowledging that I was sitting there. The blond looked up, a slight look of embarrassment crossing his face. They both stared at me for several seconds before I said anything.

"I couldn't help but overhearing both of you." I gave them both a friendly smile. I crossed my legs, gently putting one smooth leg over the other. "I haven't seen you here before."

"We're new," the blond replied, smiling at me. "And you are?"

"Kaede Mione," I shook hands with both of them. Then, the second bell rang, and the teacher came in. I reluctantly turned around, uncrossing my legs. Oh yes, this would be a school year to remember.

(Nilla)

I made my way into the Trig classroom second period. I sat down, opening my notebook. "Nilla!" I jumped slightly, then just giggled. Lily walked into the room, her eyes sparkling like diamonds. She blabbed to a couple people before taking the seat beside me. "Oh my god, Nilla, I'm having the best time today because I have classes with all the nice people this year that I know."

"I see. I wish I had . . ."  
"Hello," Lily turned around and began talking to the boy with sandy hair that slipped in while I was preoccupied. "I had last period with you."

"Yeah," he nodded, peering over at me. His softly tan skin held a pair of sincere blue eyes. "This is your friend?"

"Yes," I smiled. Even if his Japanese would have been smooth, he was obviously right off the boat. "I'm Nilla."  
"I've never met a foreign exchange student before. Where are you from? I don't speak very good English, but your accent sounds very English, like the proper type, not the American type."

I shook my head in amazement to Lily's babble. The boy blushed slightly, and he was looking naturally flustered by Lily's charm. "He's from the United Kingdom, Lily."

"Oh! That's so exciting! Do you like Japan?" She paused to breathe. The quiet boy looked like he was going to speak. "Is it different than England? I think it would be different. Oh my god, if I went to a new country, I'd be so lost!"

"It's okay," the boy grinned sheepishly. He met my eyes, then looked quickly back to Lily, who'd started rambling about something. I watched him, stare steadily at her, as she just rambled. I turned away so they wouldn't see me laugh. I got the feeling he didn't understand a word she was speaking, now.

I gazed off, thinking about the little romantic farce happening right beside me. Lily had never tried her giddy charm on a foreigner before. What year! I felt the headaches and excitement already start to come. I turned, a stupidly huge smile plastered all over my face at the thought of the cute couple.

"So, what's your name? Lily obviously knows, but I don't," I chortled, stunning the boy with my change in tone.

"I'm Cye Mouri," he smiled sheepishly. He looked like a little frog in the middle of the road as it realized a big rig was hitting it. I let Lily keep talking, and I turned away again to snicker to myself at his confused gaze.

My lips fell, and my eyes met an odd figure. His incredibly wide eyes fixed deeply on Lily, carefully observing her. I'd never seen thick, greasy seaweed green hair like his before. His skin was the monotone color of pasty cream plaster. His clothing was so odd, I knew he didn't belong in this school. I saw a set of hilts, but his ornate samurai armor struck my eye more than any weapon.

I heard no sound. I perceived no motion but the ponderous fix of his gaze. He cocked his head slightly, seeming to have made a decision. Then, he turned, and his eyes became even more unnaturally large as he gazed at Cye with loathing.

Then, in an instant the huge, violet eyes locked into mine. They widened further, staring deeply inside of my soul. I jumped, falling to the ground, knocking my desk over. Cold shivers erupted all over my body. For a moment, I felt disconnected, as if I'd jumped out of my skin.

"Nilla!" I could hear sounds. "Oh my god, Nilla, are you okay? What happened? You're as white as a ghost!"

"I saw . . ." I paused, realizing a huge group, including the teacher, were surrounding me. I held my tongue, not about to reveal that I'd seen some type of hallucination. " . . . a spider. It was huge."

"I don't see anything," the teacher looked around. She gave me a questionable stare, then returned to the front of the room. "You want a pass to the nurse's office, Nilla? You look terribly ill."

"Okay," I said the word like a wispy cloud on exhaling. I turned back, after grabbing the pass, watching Lily's concerned eyes pan me. I realized I stood on the spot where I'd seen him. I looked at Cye, whose face was etched with a deep frown. I gave them both a weak smile as I reached the door.

Whatever that was, I realized it was no hallucination. It felt so real. If I'd reached out my hand or spoke, I was sure I'd been seen and heard. The way he gazed at Lily and Cye, like he'd seen them before convicted something deeply inside of me.

The worst was, I'd seen him before, but where?

A/N: Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers. To ladykittywidlfire, it's a definite thing who Nilla saw. Why did she see the particular vision? Well . . . you'll see. I'm glad to hear from you with suggestions. Thanks, MorganRay.


	5. Smoke on the Water

Chapter Four: Smoke on the Water 

(Sable)

I leaned my cheek against my upturned palm. My stomach was remotely happy after lunch, but my mind thoroughly enjoyed today. I stared up front, watching him talk to his friends. The petit Lily giggled, while Tomo muttered something to Ryo Sanada. Ryo Sanada, I'd known him for years.

We'd always gone to the same school when I'd moved to Japan. I drew a little smiley face on my notebook, and looked up at the back of his head, impulsively drawing another one. Ryo Sanada, what more could I say?

'Go away!' I'd fallen in my little plaid skirt the first day of school in Japan. Some bully thought it would be hilarious to shove me in a mud puddle.

'Make me!' I'd turned, and there, I'd seen another group of giggling kids. My heart filled with dread. I'd thought another group of kids had come to harass me. Then, one of the dark hair boys stepped forth.

'You got beat up by a girl?' He'd started to laugh at the bullies, but his friends fell silent for a second. I gasped, thinking I was dead.

'No!' The bully screamed, bawling up his fist. He walked right up to the kid, who just smirked at him. 'I'll beat you!'

'She must have been mean to you,' the little red head jumped forward with her brave friend. 'You sure pushed her really hard.'

'Shut up!' The bully looked confused and frustrated, not sure which of the two to take a swing at first. I heard a noise, and the bully turned, seeing a teacher. He took off, glaring knives at the boy.

'Hi, I'm Ryo Sanada,' he stuck his hand out to me, a huge grin on his face. I flickered a shy smile, and I felt the same warm blush come over my face now as I did then. I'd had a crush on that sarcastic, gutsy boy ever since then, quirks and all.

I jerked my head up as my English teacher walked by my desk. She stopped and smiled at me. "Mrs. Smith, how are you?"

"I'm good," the middle aged American woman smiled at me. She was lean, but her age showed, yet her eyes and smile were still bright. "I've got a new group of students to tutor. The Foreign Exchange Program has elected you for a heavy tutoring load."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Smith slid me an envelope and a couple books. I gazed at the tape entitled "Simple Phrases in Russian."

"They've brought a girl in from Russia. She speaks proficient English, but no Japanese. You should learn some quick Russian just to make her feel more comfortable." I gazed stupidly at the tape. "Don't worry, you have two weeks before you need to start tutoring her."

"Thanks," I smiled with relief, feeling the sweat fall from my forehead. I stared at the envelope, almost afraid to open it. "What's in this?"  
"Just a list of ten more people you'll tutor, well, at least up until December, in Japanese," Mrs. Smith shot me another confidence smile, and strolled back up to the front to begin class.

Great, I had the challenging tutoring job that would make Mi Sang proud and drive me insane. I let my gaze wander hopelessly back on Ryo. I'd always dreamed for years of the day I'd get the courage to ask him out. I hadn't gotten that gush of courage, yet, but it looked as if I'd need it to confront all ten of these new people.

I stared at his dark head of hair, so happy I had four periods with him. He'd really never said too much since he'd rescued me from that bully. However, I went home that night and wrote a stupid little school girl note about how I wanted to marry him. I felt my face grow slightly warm at the thought as he sat right there.

Right there, just as the bell rang, he bolted out the door, leaving Lily and Tomo in the room. I shrugged, entering the crowded hallway. I was thin like a willow wand and got jostled between the flood of people. I felt lost, like I always did, in school.

I dreaded seventh period Chorus. Mi Sang made me sign up every year, saying, when she heard me, I had a lovely voice. My father sung in the chorus in high school and went to honors chorus several times.

I stared guiltily at my hands. At least I'd take chorus for dad every year. I knew I'd never quit, just because he'd done it. He'd believed I could sing, too.

I sat at a chair, and lots of other girls filed into the room, sitting around me, hiding me in their mists. I looked in front, spying long time chorus member, Kaede Mione. Her long, slinky blue dress fit her well, and I secretly envied her gorgeous body. I knew she'd get first soprano again this year.

"Did you see Nilla faint?" I turned, spotting Lily talking loudly to a group of girls. "The poor girl scared me to death! She turned white and passed out! They kept in the nurse's office, but then they took her out . . ."

I detached from Lily's talking, catching various male and female singers file into the room. They each took the seat I'd thought they'd take, right with their cliché. I didn't have a cliché, and I remotely hoped I never would. I liked the way I functioned.

I remembered the outspoken girl in the bookstore, just before school stared. No one had asked me about my magic so openly before. I wasn't comfortable discussing the fact I was a witch with anyone. I hadn't even felt secure telling it to my dad.

Should I've told him? I thought bitterly at how alienated it might have made us. Would he have wanted the truth before he died? I didn't know, but I hadn't found the heart to practice a spell since he'd died.

"Listen ladies and gentlemen," the chorus director cut into my thoughts. "There are two audition pieces. Pick the part you're auditioning on, and tryouts are in a week. Until then, you may use this class to practice or for a study hall."

I sighed, walking down, picking up an alto female voice. I wasn't good enough to try soprano, nor could my voice go that high. I watched Kaede and Lily both grab the soprano parts. Soon, all the little books with all those ridiculously high notes were snatched up.

I plopped myself down in the corner, looking at the first piece of music. "Your Friend shall be the Tall Wind". It was composed for the 2001 KPASSP Choral Festival in Tokyo, Japan, which was printed inside the cover. I glanced at it, deciding to practice later.

I looked at the second piece, "Hymn of Promise". There wasn't anything especially difficult about it. I decided to stash them both away until I felt an urge to sing. Well, at least until Mi Sang gave me an urge to sing.

The bell rang, and I quietly drifted into a buzzing, active eight period. It was driver's education. Next semester, I'd have health. I sat there, surrounded by burly, active jocks. I looked at my hands, instinctively afraid of anyone too strong and large. I knew what muscled people could do to meek tempered people, like myself. I kept quiet, very glad I had mastered the power of invisibility.

Then, the day was over, and the final bell rang. I stood up, slowly pushed through the halls as everyone went their separate ways. I climbed aboard the bus, sitting rigidly in the front. I'd sat in the same seat everyday since I'd started school in Japan. I knew this was the one seat they'd always leave open.

No one bothered the people up front. I held my books, turning my head out the window. I saw my plain, long, mouse brown hair reflected in the tinted bus window. I watched the tall city buildings of Toyoma chug by. The people, coming or going, bustled down the streets, concerned with their daily life.

I looked out, seeing one of the larger parks in the city. Teniki Park used to belong to a great estate, but had been given over to city lands. A large, wrought iron fence still kept it safe and bordered from the rest of the sprawling metropolis. We passed by the side of the gate with the murky blue pond.

I stared into the waters beyond the fence as the bus stopped at a light. This was healthy water, full of algae and lily pads. It looked slightly gray today, though. Yes, it was gray, but not the water. I gasped, suddenly realizing smoke was rising off the water!

Suddenly, the bus jolted into the intersection. I went to say something to the driver about the pond, but I stopped. The water looked its normal teal color. No smoke vaporized out of the water today.

Smoke? What had I been thinking? I turned away from the window. I decided I better not start hallucinating about strange things. I stared complacently at my books. I looked at my thin, pale, bony fingers, too.

The bus lurched, and I looked up, instinctively knowing it was my stop. I lived very closely to the park. I sighed, getting up, waving good bye to the bus driver. I walked, letting the last of the warm summer winds whip my limp hair.

I took out my key, opening the front door. The empty air of the house echoed my own footsteps and movements. No one was home. I looked at the table, reading the note from Mi Sang. "Interviewing business partners. Heat rice and shrimp."

I walked into the kitchen, pulling out the bag of brown rice. I added water, putting it into the pot to cook. I turned the temperature on the stove up to medium and set the timer for fifteen minutes.

I turned on the oven to three hundred and thirty degrees. I grabbed the frozen shrimp, putting them on a cooking pan. I stuck them in the oven, setting another timer for twenty minutes. I walked into the living room, opening my envelope.

At the top, under student, read the name Zera Kowitz. Beside it said, under country, was Russia.

(Zera)

"Flight Thirty Six has now landed at Toyoma International Airport." I listened to the Russian announcement. I grabbed my nap sack, unbuckling when the little sign flashed. I stood up, grasping the realization this might be the last time I heard Russian for a while.

Good riddance, I straightened up, ready to leave Russia. Good riddance to my brothers and control freak father. The more distance carved between the three of them and myself, the better. I'd never been more determined to run away than now.

I checked my bags out, going down to the terminal gates. I stood there, looking around, listening to the people talk very quickly. They prattled on in Japanese, and I didn't understand a word. I looked away, glancing myself in the glass panes of the airport.

My dark, thick brunette hair hung down to my shoulders in loose waves. I was around six feet tall, and for a girl, I was a giant. I'd thrown on a blue blouse, which I hated, but I wore it anyway, with a white spaghetti strap top under it. I liked my gray blue jeans, and refused to wear anything but my slate blue converse shoes.

Little wonder I hardly had been spoken to since I'd boarded the airplane. I ignored the strange glances all the people gave me, deciding I liked myself well enough that they didn't need to like me. I smirked slightly, keeping an eye out for my ride. Where did I really want to go?

Then, I saw the battered, brown Volkswagen drive up. I grabbed my bags, walking towards it. I opened the trunk as the driver yelled out, "Zera Kowitz?"

"Yes," I replied with one of the only words I knew in Japanese. I threw my bags in the trunk, hopping in the front seat with the driver. He glanced nervously at me, but started the car. However, he kept his peripheral vision on me. I smirked, wondering what he was so afraid I'd do.

The man dropped me off at the front of a dumpy looking brick building. Other buildings, not well kept, but in better shape, over shadowed it. Like the black sheep in the herd, this building huddled beneath the rest. I grabbed my bags, indignant at the man's rudeness, but expectant of it.

I walked through the door, not bothering to knock. I looked around the empty lobby, and walked up towards the battered desk.

"Name?" The man at the desk asked. His aged said he'd been here too long. His eyes said he was sick of dealing with foreign brats. However, his English was understandable.

"Zera Kowitz."

"Room two twelve." The man pointed at the stairs. I walked towards them, climbing them slowly and deliberately. I came to the second level, looking deftly around at the worn smooth, molding wood. A rank smell permeated this floor, and I heard soft noises from each of the rooms.

I carried my suitcase to the end of the hall, to room two twelve. I had one other room beside mine, two thirteen. I didn't hear noise from inside that room, though. Maybe it was empty. I turned the rusting, worn brass knob, walking into the room.

One scummy window let no light in the falling light into the little room. I could feel the dusty, damp air trapped in this place rush at me. I coughed, realizing I'd have house cleaning to do before I slept.

"Through the wastelands, a blizzard will rise with winter's bitter sting, and Bishimon will again be king."

"What?" I turned, hearing the soft female voice chant. I looked around, unable to see who'd said that to me. "Who's there?" I asked loudly in English, but suddenly realized I'd heard that in Russian.

"Answer me," I repeated in Russian. I walked forward, tripping over a rickety table. I grabbed something, realizing it was a lamp. I flicked on the switch, and the little bubble cast a dim twenty watts into the room. I gasped, seeing a huge spider web in the corner.

I turned out, going to find the bathroom. I did so, grabbing sprays and whole rolls of paper towels. I marched back, killing the huge spider and its children. Then, I began to dust and clean the room. I went back, found more cleaners, and went mechanically to work.

It was like Russia I mused. I'd clean my own living quarters. At least I didn't have to clean up and care for my brothers and father. Why did I run off to Japan?

I paused, looking around at the room, realizing I still wasn't happy with its condition. Did I come here for this? I stopped, pondering where going to another country had gotten me.

It was the same as in Russia. I sighed, taking comfort in the fact that at least I was alone. At least none of my family was around to bother me. My father, still fixed in the belief of communism, however quiet he was about it, still hated his life. He'd always hated it, from what I'd gathered. Communism or not, his life always was wretched. I was his wretched bitch, accidentally born of some woman he'd slept with one night.

I'd just come to another place to be spat all. I'd just come to another place where I didn't belong.

(Sable)

The sky was a glassy blue, and I looked down, dismayed I wore my old, mud stained plaid skirt. Why was I wearing this? I looked up, afraid Ryo was there to see me like this. Then, I noticed the smoke, rising upwards, off the water.

In a flash, I realized the perfect, painted scene of the park was gone, replaced with a gritty one. Why was I here? Ashy rocks like arrowheads shot up all around me, and it was so hot. I looked, realizing smoke poured from a deep crevice in the earth.

I started to move towards it, and an odd clanking sound of metal accompanied me as I walked. I stared down into the fiery pit. No! Not any closer! I wanted to scream, but I felt a slight smile of satisfaction come across my face.

No! Why was I happy to be here? This wasn't what I wanted! No! I gazed into the fire, and for a second, I perceived something far below. Oh, God, No! I just wanted out of there!

"I don't want this!" I yelled, glad my voice came through. I tore at the air, jumping wildly out of my bed. I rubbed my hands vigorously all over myself like I was lathering up in the shower. I washed myself down with the invisible water, touching my body firmly, making sure I was myself.

I gazed at my window, seeing my charms against evil spirits still hung there.

"Then, how?" I whispered, wholly terrified. What had happened? I felt like I was somebody else. Who the hell was crazy enough to be standing over a volcano?

I shivered, feeling suddenly alone and terrified. I felt my knees give way, and I plopped like a rag doll on my bed. I put my head into my knees, sitting like a statue. What was wrong with me? Why did I find myself so conveniently isolated?

'I'm not pretty, dad,' I remembered one of the last times I'd talked to my dad. We'd been sitting and chatting while playing chess inside the house only days before he died.

'You're not heavy or ugly,' my father winked at me. 'I'd definitely go out with you.'

'Daddy, what would Mi Sang think?' I smirked, whipping his bishop off the board. 'Check mate.'

'Well, you're certainly smart enough to beat your old man,' my father laughed. I looked up, watching his compassionate gray eyes look at me. I smiled broadly, absolutely relieved we were together, just father and daughter.

'You're special, and other people will know it someday, too.' I sighed, rubbing the tears that now flowed into my eyes. The cold drops dribbled slowly on my knee, running down my leg, leaving a little damp trail. I'd always remember my dad that way, when he thought I was the most special person in the world.

Why hadn't I told him about my magic? I didn't know. Why hadn't I introduced him to Ryo? My dad would've liked Ryo, too.

"What's so wrong with me?" I got up, finding the energy to sit on the carpeted floor. I looked at my closet, knowing what I'd hidden under the loose floorboards. I pulled out my keys, unlocking my closet doors. I walked into the mini room, mostly full of things that didn't belong anywhere else in the house. I pried up several floorboards, grabbing my books.

I looked around the room, grabbing my wilting violet from the windowsill. I placed it carefully in front of me, then carefully took out my favorite item. It was a hardened lump of dirt, sealed in a plastic bag. Inside the lump of dirt, I'd sealed away one pearl. Mi Sang lost the other earring, and I took the unmatched pair.

"It's best to make your own charms, once you can use another's charm," I recited the line from Introductory Guide to Witchcraft. I'd bought little crystal charms and earthenware charms. This summer, however, I'd made my own. I stared at my artifact, partially afraid to venture a simple healing spell.

"I just need to perk up my violet. It's not going to do anything. You did this all the time before . . ." I swallowed, finding I couldn't finish my sentence. I sighed, deciding to go with my own spell instead of a book spell.

"Conforming magic to your abilities allows it to work better," I muttered another line, placing the charm at the base of the plant's stem.

"As sun is golden, and earth is fair, flowers will flourish both here and there." I felt my face flush slightly, and my hands warmed. I looked at my flower, watching the leathery petals fall. Vibrant, exotic purple petals took their place, and the slightly browning stem turned a dark shade of healthy green.

That was better, I nodded to myself in satisfaction. I felt better, not so afraid any more. I locked my spell books away, and put my plant on my nightstand, right beside my bed. I cuddled down in the blankets, determined nothing would wake or disturb my sleep, not ever smoke on the water.

A/N: Well, it took a while to introduce all of my Ladies, but these five will be telling the story. I apologize for the confusing 1st Sable chapter, and I hope this little part with Sable makes up for that. Anyhow, I'd typed out three more chapters of Interim Battles, and my story didn't save correctly, so I lost ALL of them. So, currently, I'm a little ticked because of that. However, I'm rewriting them, hopefully better, and they'll be out soon. Thanks, (a wink to LadyKittyWildfire, because I know she'd have a crush on Ryo, too) MorganRay.


End file.
